


Любимые игрушки детей мафии

by Devil_trill



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_trill/pseuds/Devil_trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы играли. Всего лишь играли - невинная забава каждого ребёнка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимые игрушки детей мафии

**Author's Note:**

> Давно обещала написать о смерти Алисы. Море творческих мучений и вот, что получилось.  
> На Tarot-fic

Мы играли. Всего лишь играли — невинная забава каждого ребёнка. Сначала мы завели Алису в нашу комнату, показать прекрасную коллекцию оружия. Сестрёнке не очень понравилось. Почему же?  
Следующий этап — достать своё оружие. Не пытаться убить, пока запугивать. Насладиться ужасом в глазах. А после — потянуться к тоненькой, хрупкой фарфоровой шее. Два ножа, ведь нас всегда двое. В твоей и в моей руке.  
Сестричка отбивалась. Смерть — это так прекрасно! Что ей не понравилось? Впрочем, всем приходится не по душе, когда их убивают. А жаль. Хоть бы один блаженно улыбнулся!  
А после... Сначала тонкая струйка крови, опьяняющая и нас и жертву, словно лучшее в мире вино. Она уже не боится, она в ужасе. Это парализует её, связывает сильнее всяких верёвок. Не может пошевелиться. Естественно, малейшее движение и она сама напорется на острый нож. Но это будет не красиво, не по правилам игры. Поэтому мы всё ещё её держим — не смей дёргаться, сестричка. Не порти нам удовольствие!  
Медленно, страх, боль, непонимание. Резкое движение и конец.  
Теперь она уже не может говорить. Не скажет о том, как любит нас. Но это не страшно, не так ли? Голос — всего лишь функция. Люди не ценят его по достоинству и не умеют им правильно распоряжаться. Так зачем тогда он им нужен?  
Самые красивые — это мёртвые. Хотя нет, не так — сначала умирающие, а потом мёртвые. Самое прекрасное, доставляющее наивысшее удовольствие — момент смерти. То, как убитые, именно убитые, удивлённо распахивают глаза. Гримаса боли, ужаса, страдания, не понимания. А чудесная ранка, оставленная на теле? Особенно хороши аккуратные, не рваные следы. Огнестрельное, но лучше холодное оружие. Секиры, алебарды, глефы, совни и поллэксы — просто не заменимы. Тогда, кроме эстетики смерти, ты получаешь безопасность, измеряемую длиной оружия. Ещё неплохи ножи и кинжалы. Один минус — либо придётся подойти вплотную к противнику, либо метать, что не даёт гарантию попадания.  
Нужно быть мастером, чтобы красиво убивать. И чёрт бы нас побрал, если мы не умеем!  
Алиса больше не откроет глаза, не улыбнётся. Жаль, игра закончилась. Но ведь теперь у нас есть другая, не менее интересная. Не на долго, но всё же. Мы же дети. И любим игрушки, как и другие наши ровесники. Единственное отличие – мы дети мафии. А наши любимые игрушки — мёртвые куклы.


End file.
